Life in Vegas
by koreanmafia
Summary: What happends whan a birthday girl goes to Vegas with her friends and ends up in a hotel room with a singer from a famous band? read and find out.
1. waking up in vegas

Vegas.

There was a bright light and no I don't mean the 'I'm dead' light but an annoying light which is currently warming my arm and blinding me. Having enough of that I finally opened my eyes a little and took in my surroundings. Let's see, I'm in a white comfy bed, huge TV, clothes everywhere along with bottles, a mysterious looking arm around me…WAIT! I quickly turned to my right which I shouldn't of done because my head went right into a frenzy which could only mean that I pretty much tried to drink into my grave but what made up for it was seeing a very handsome man snuggled against my back. He had a messy bed-head, chiseled jaw, and an adorable pout on his lips. I noticed he didn't have a shirt on but I figured that wasn't a big deal since he is a guy and all until I suddenly felt a draft. I hesitantly looked under the sheets and then quickly pushed them back down before I screamed my heart out. I was in my birthday suit. Wait a second. What day was it? I carefully slid out of the bed and laid the muscled arm back down but then froze because the Adonis started shifting around. I didn't know what to do so what can I say I panicked? But being the wimp I am I dashed into the bathroom. After about three minutes I carefully peeked around the door frame and saw him laid diagonally across the bed and now clutching the pillow I woke up on. I smiled at how cute he looked.

Remembering that I was still butt naked I went and picked up a white shirt that seemed to be his and put it on and buttoned it half way. I went and found my undergarments but while putting them on being the klutz I am I tripped and fell hard against the ground. What really didn't help was I shirked as going down. I was on the ground fixing myself and praying he didn't wake up when a snore rang out in the room and him quickly sitting up (talk about karma). With wide eyes I stayed quiet as possible as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His bright green eyes scanned the room and did a double take when he saw me. Then all of a sudden we locked eyes and he screamed which in turn scared me out of my mind and triggered my scream. So here we are screaming at each other and not knowing where the hell we are and why are in the same room.


	2. who

Chapter 2. Remembering

"Who the hell are you?" he said as soon as he finished screaming. He looked like he was getting fidgety. "I could ask you the same thing!" I yelled back. Obviously tired of the yelling because we were both holding our heads we looked at each other and had a silent agreement not to yell anymore. Keeping the blanket close to his…err…area he put out his hand and said "My name is Edward, what's yours?" I shook his hand "my name is Bella. I would say nice to meet you but… that wouldn't be right." He chuckled "yeah. By the way how did you get in my room?" "How do you know this is your room? You just woke up. And I truthfully do not know how I got in here. All I know is I woke up here." He smiled smugly. "I know this is my room because this is the best hotel room they have here." Shocked I asked "don't tell me your some rich millionaire or the son of some big shot?"Sill laughing he replied "nope, I made and earned all of my money thank you very much. And for the money thing, I'm the singer in a band".

"Well that's interesting I guess." Thinking that isn't even a job. It's a hobby, and it's really rare to even make it in that business. And for him to make this much money to afford this expensive room he has to be well known. So being the smarty I am I wanted to make that known. "Are you sure? I have never heard of a singer named Edward." "How about we discuss this over breakfast and when we are decent?" I looked down at what I was wearing, which really wasn't much and blushed. "Yeah I agree" When I looked back up I saw his eyes roaming my body. I blushed even harder and cleared my throat. He immediately looked up and I saw a little pink in his cheeks which was so cute. Awkwardly, I smiled and looked around the room for my clothes. When I found my pants and shirt I all but ran to the bathroom and changed.

When I came out I found the bed empty and his clothes gone. With his shirt still in my hand I walked to the bedroom and went to find my stuff. As I approached the doorI heard a TV running from a different room. So I walked down the hall all the while following the sound and taking in the hotel room. There was pictures and some awards in glass cases. So i guess that means he lives i walked in a big 'living room' i would say I saw Edward just in pajama pants at the kitchen counter with two plates of food. Letting my stomach lead the way I didn't see a rug and tripped over it and went sailing to the ground. Before I could brace myself an arm jerked me upward.

"So this is the squirt that was fooling around with you Edward." said an unrecognizable voice.

Sorry i haven't been uploading stories. But i really so appreciate the favorite's and other alerts i get from all of my stories! =D


	3. im a black belt

Chapter 3

Totally flipping out, I practically rolled out of the arms around me and landed on the ground with all of the breath out of my lungs. Annoyed I looked up at a hugely muscled guy smiling big at me. Suddenly a voice called out from the kitchen. "Don't even think about it Emmett. No scaring, teasing or flirting with Bella." Pulling a pout on his face he sulked to an expensive looking couch and plopped on it and put all of his focus on the TV.

Grinning, Edward came out of the kitchen with a good looking sandwich on a plate. He walked over to me and helped me up and led me over to where Emmett was. Seeing me eyeing the sandwich he slid the plate over to me and watched me almost inhale it. Suddenly a big laugh ripped me out of my food heaven, and had me looking at Emmett with my mouth filled which only made him almost cry from so much laughter. Still giggling he said "I have never seen a skinny girl like you eat so much in so little time!"

Blushing I went to the kitchen counter and grabbed a napkin. As I was walking away I heard a loud smack and a 'hey! What was that for?' When I was throwing away the napkin and putting the plate in the sink Edward came in and leaned against the counter. "Sorry about him. He's my older brother and a big goof ball. So since he doesn't have enough knowledge to come over and apologize it falls on my hands for his rude behavior. And don't worry I like a girl with an appetite." He finished his apology/statement with a smile and a wink at me.

Offended, I looked at him. "Why would I be worried? It's not like I care" with that I walked around him and went back to the bedroom and grabbed all of my things I could. As I found my bag I stuffed my necklace, shirt and pants into it. While I was putting on my shoes a god smacked Edward came in. Grabbing my bag I went to walk behind him but was stopped when a hand held my bicep. I glared at his hand and waited for him to let go. When he did I looked up at him.

"Where are you going?" was the first thing he asked. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Because I don't live here and soo I'm leaving." I replied quickly and tried to walk again but was stopped when he suddenly grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and plopped me on the bed. Aggravated, I looked up at him. "What do you want?" I asked monotone. "I don't want you to leave he said looking right at me. Suddenly my phone started ringing. Edward and I looked at each other and then both flew towards the phone at the same time.

He got it first but I snatched it out of his hands and then I ran towards the door. But before I could reach the handle he grabbed my shoulders and turned me pushed me against the door. With him close to me and the phone still blaring the song 'Cassie' by Flyleaf I grabbed his arm and twisted it to make him flinch and surrender against my hold. I then turned him around and pushed his butt with my foot and he went flying to the bed. Somehow he was able to right himself and went toward me and grabbed me and which I did a roundhouse kick to his side hard. He fell towards the wall and pushed him off it and grabbed my phone that I dropped while trying to get away from him. With his hand on his ribs where I kicked him he glared at me.

"Man! What are you a ninja!" he exclaimed. "Close but no. I'm a black belt in taekwondo." I said smiling.


	4. quiet

Chapter 4.

Seeing his shocked face I went around him and finally was able to open the door and step out. Seeing Emmett still drooling at the TV I slipped out the door as quickly and quietly as I could and walked quickly to the elevator. As I'm in the elevator and going down I start to wonder why he wanted me to stay so bad. Was it the sex? Was it because he just wanted a person to walk down to the lobby with to show off?

I didn't have much time to ponder that because the elevator stopped and I walked confidently to the door. Until, I heard a loud scream from somewhere in the room."AAAAHHHH IT'S THE GIRL EDWARD BROUGHT UP TO HIS ROOM LAST NIGHT!" Thinking it's one of his groupies I just walked even more quickly away and found a big crowd and prayed that the person didn't see me. Obviously luck is not on my side today because a girl about my height and about her mid-teens came up to me with the band 'All Time Low' on the front of her t-shirt. It appeared to be Edward's band because there was a picture of him, Emmett, some blond dude and a smoking hot blond chick all doing this pose for the camera.

Surprised, I looked up at her and saw a girl who looked like she straightened her brown hair since the day she was born and just now found out there was something called hair protection and with bright excited eyes as she looked at me. Then if that didn't shock me this certainty did. This chick talked a mile a minute! Not quite sure what to do I looked at her and just smiled and nodded my head. Apparently I nodded to something she liked because she started jumping up and down and finally spoke something I could understand. "So, you did get engaged with Edward freaking Cullen and now your pregnant with his love child?"

My face froze and just now thought what if he didn't use protection? Because we obviously had sex but instantly relaxed when I remembered my best friend Alice insisted that I start trying birth control if I wanted to get laid as she so nicely put it. Speaking of Alice I had to find her after I dealt with this annoyance in front of me. I started laughing really loud once I finally got my slow brain to take all of this in at once. "NO! I am defiantly not pregnant or engaged with your never-going-to-be-lover. Her face fell slightly I guess from not having good gossip but quickly fell into annoyance about what I said. "Well we will see wont we?" she replied "Edward will fall as hard as a ton of bricks as soon as he sees me as I did for him" With that in her mind she kind of spaced out you could say.

What snapped her out of her dream was a golden voice ringing out across the lobby. "Bella!" Both of us realizing who it was we had totally different reactions. Her face lit up like Christmas day while I looked like I wanted to kill myself. She ran towards Edward while I was pushing people to walk the opposite direction. Looking back to see what was happening I almost tripped from my laughter to see waving to him and having the weird look on her face. It almost looked like she had to go #2 and Edward barely looking at her as he pushed right by her. Apparently I was too much in my laughter to see him right next to me smiling.

My eyes got wide as I saw all of the girls/woman glaring at me and the room suddenly got very quiet.


	5. coffee house

Chapter 5.

After a minute or so I did an awkward wave and a smile then I walked quickly out the revolving door but suddenly felt a shadow loom over me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward trying to walk like he was just taking a stroll. I would have believed him if he wasn't almost on the ends of my red chucks. Trying to ignore him I walked into the nearest coffee shop and went right up to the register to get some of their famous mocha.

As I went to place my order the girl behind the counter looked up and had her eyes trained on something behind me. Looking back I saw Edward's eyes staring right at me. Turning back I tried to get the poor girls eyes in to focus and then have to result to snapping in to her face. After the third snap she regained consciousness you could say and then went into full flirt mode. She started blinking really fast and did this weird thing with her lips and looked like she ate a sucker too long. I walked in front of her view to Edward and snapped at her "HELLO? This I a coffee house and YOU work here. So stop starring at the customers and take my dang order!" after some fumbling she finally took my order and went to the back to make it. But before she went she had the nerve to write something on a napkin and shoving it into Edward's hands.

Now it didn't take a genius to figure what the napkin said and I really didn't care. So walking to the pickup I grabbed my cup and looked around for a table with only one chair and not have this creeper following me. Then finding one in the corner of the shop I walked toward it with a Michael angelus right on my tail. Since it was Vegas after all I was worried that my only chance of escape would be gone if someone put there butt where it didn't belong which would be in my seat. So walking quickly to it and sat down looking smug toward Edward who was now looking for an open chair. Then charming a group of ladies and slowly dragged his chair over to mine.

I can't tell you how fast my face changed into a frown. But then changed into an aggravated look as he set the chair close to mine and had the balls to smile at me. "Don't you have somewhere to be? And not stalking someone you don't know?" Thinking about it he replied "no I don't actually, not until tonight and I really don't think I'm stalking you. I'm only following you." "Oh really then what would you call a stranger walking in your shadow all the way to a coffee shop?" Smirking he said "following and technically we are not strangers. We know each other's name." after struggling to not smack that smirk off his face I replied as calm as I could. "Well stop 'following' me." "And why would I do that?" "Because you are a freaking creeper and cause me trouble!"

Sitting back into his chair he said "why don't we learn more about each other and then think about that huh?" Smacking my forehead with the palm of my hand I really couldn't get this guy away from me! Reluctantly I agreed. He started the questions first." What is your whole name?" "Isabella Swan" "how about yours buddy?" "Edward Mason". I froze. That's the name my friend Alice is obsess with. She is always talking about this singer in this band who is pretty much the main thing that is played in her iPod. Remembering my friend I looked back at him. "Excuse me I have to make a phone call." Not waiting for an answer I got up and walked outside with his eyes on me. Felling the air soothing my nerves away I presses her name into my phone and waited for her to pick up. "Hello?"

"Hey Alice it's Bella" "BELLA! I have been looking everywhere for you! You weren't there when I woke up! The last time I saw you; you went to the bar and never came back!" "Yeah I know…well no I don't because I can barely remember but anyway Alice I want you to meet me somewhere." "…ok? Are you in trouble or something?" "No nothing like that. I just want you to meet me at a coffee shop at the corner of Sun blv." After giving her the directions from the hotel we were staying at I hung up and just stood there thinking.

What am I going to do about Edward? Thinking about him I turned around and looked through the glass window and saw the funniest thing. There was an older lady about I would say my mom's age sitting in my abandon seat flirting with him. She looked like a prostitute with her fish net stockings and heavily make-up face. Edward was just sipping on my forgotten mocha and acting like he didn't see her. He caught my eye and his eyes widened and tried to tell me to come help him. Waking up on a good side today I though why not and be nice for a change. With a shrug I walked back in and to his table. The prostitute was just yapping away like there was no care in the world until she saw me walking towards them.

She tried to take his hand and act like they were a couple but discussed Edward snatched his hand back and put it in his lap. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck and lightly kissed his temple. Once he felt me touch him he automatically relaxed. The old prostitute was glaring at me the whole time. "Thanks for waiting for me, baby" I said in a lovie dovie voice. I almost puked it was so sweet. He really didn't seem to mind because he just grabbed my head and placed a kiss on my neck smiling. "No problem sweetie" after saying that the prostitute gave up and swung her hips so hard in her high stilettos I swore she almost fell. Once she was out the door Edward pulled me around him and I landed in his lap.

"Thanks for saving me" he said smiling. "No problem, and who said girls had to be the damsels in distress?" After saying that I heard the bells on top of the door open and in walked in Alice swinging her bag around and where some huge glasses which made her look like a fly. Slipping her glasses on top of her head she glanced around and her eyes almost bugged out of their sockets as she caught me in the lap of her favorite singer in the whole world. She shirked which caused the whole shop to look at her as she skipped her way over to Edward and I. Slyly; I tried to slip out of Edward's arms but was restricted as his strong arms tightened.

"HI! MY NAME ALICE CULLEN!" she practically yelled out. Edward a little freaked out by my best friend kind of hid behind me. "I'm Edward Ma…" "I know, I know, I know! I am your biggest fan! But well I wouldn't say your biggest because there are some fat people who need to go on a diet who like you but then again…" she just didn't know when to shut up! "yeahhhh any way this is…" "I said I know! And OH! Hi Bella!" She just started jumping and waving at me. After some silence Edward seeming to figure something out looked at me and said "wait, you know each other?"


	6. Against my will

Chapter 6

After Alice look at me smiling, she introduced herself. "To sum it up I'm her sister from another Mr. and she is currently sitting in the lap of my favorite bands singer and will definitely tell me why and where she was last night and why she never told me!" while saying the last part she glared at me with the famous Alice glare which even had ME shivering, and I was a freaking black belt! Catching my shiver Edward apparently thought I was cold because he threw his jacket that was on my chair over me. Catching that motion, Alice's eye kind of twitched or something not normal because she saw it was the famous band jacket all of the band mates had. How do I know this? It's all she talks about.

Feeling bad and a little stiff I pushed the jacket onto his legs and stood up facing her. Grabbing her arm, she and I walked out of the shop and onto the sidewalk towards her bright yellow Porsche. Before I could open the door a hand grabbed me. "wwhhaat?" was my genius reply. But can you really blame me? I have had too many people in my space! "Don't leave" Said Edward. "Why? I don't even know why I'm here anyway". "Well why don't you come to my show tonight? I'll pick you up where you guys are staying, get you back stage passes, front row, and take you home after we all go out to eat. Sound good?" Before I could even think about it Alice did a squeal, shriek, scream all in one and almost passing out but quickly catching herself AND! Scaring me and almost making me pee. "WE AGREE, WE AGREE! WE ARE STAYING AT THE TRESURE ISLAND HOTEL!" "Ok we will pick you up at 6 pm. The show starts at 7 pm." Before I could even say something he smiled at me and then walked off.

Turning back to my very excited friend I saw her jumping up and down and looking like she was about to blow up. Knowing she was in no condition to drive I held out my hand and waited for her to drop her heavy key chain. After digging in her bag that looked like belonged on Mary Poppins she recovered them and handed them to me. Hopping in the driver's side I made sure that mine and hers seatbelt were on and then slammed on the gas pedal like I always do. With me and my devil driving as Alice calls it we arrived at our hotel quickly and went to the elevator that lead us to the room. The whole way up we didn't speak to each other, partly because she was kind of in her own world and had this glint in her eyes as she swayed and I was just brewing ready to attack.

When the elevator dinged on our room that snapped her out of her little faze and she practically ran to our room with her little legs trapped in two feet high death traps {aka mountain heels}. Walking at my own pace I walked leisurely. When I reached the door I saw a small pixie waiting for me and before I could even take off my shoes she was talking a mile a minute. Finishing taking off my shoes and putting them away I saw Alice hyperventilating from excitement and nervousness. So I hurriedly walked over and made her do some breathing exercises. When she could breathe normally, she freaked.

"OH MY GOSH! We only have a little time to get ready! She pushed me into the bathroom to shower but before she pushed me onto the tiles I got to see the time on the night stand. It read 4:45. Gasping, I turned around to see a door being shut in my face." ALICE! Its only 4! He isn't going to pick us up until 6!" Opening the door she looked at me shocked. What do you mean its only 4? That means we only have 2 hours until they come! So stop wasting my precious time and get your tush in the shower!" Slamming the door in my face again I took that time to stop complaining. After scrubbing my body and washing my hair I thought about what there concerts were going to be like? What will Alice put me in? I didn't have much time to think because the water suddenly went cold so turning it off quickly I dressed in a towel and brushed my hair then walked out to my doom.

~~~~~I was thinking about leaving it there but I am trying to make them longer. Just like someone requested! =D See I'm reading them! ~~~~~~~~~

Opening the door I was attacked by the smell of hairspray, blinded by a lot of colors and surprised to see every type of makeup she had on a table in front of the T.V. Waiting for the water to build up she gave me some under garments to put on and a shirt that had 'All Time Low' in bold on it along with the pictures of the band members and some coal colored skinny jeans. Once the water was heated up to take another shower she went and jumped in the shower after that. So waiting for my crazy friend to get out of the shower to put some crazy stuff on me for a crazy concert that is being sung by my crazy stalker. Doesn't that sound like FUN? {Note the sarcasm}. Once she got out of the bathroom she got dressed in some skinny jeans, a colorful shirt that said 'ALL TIME LOW' on it with a boom box and some different colors on it. After she arranged her outfit the way she liked in the mirror she attacked me. She pushed me to the couch and turned on her IPod deck with it set on a shuffle of every All Time Low song she had.

After a couple songs I figured they weren't that bad. Maybe even something I would be interested in putting on my iPod. Without noticing it I was nodding my head along with the beat but Alice hit me and told me to stop because she said it was messing up my hair. When half of the songs were over she finally released me and told me to let my hair set and to put on some T.V. Switching to some cartoons I waited for Alice to give me some more directions. Soon she came in and told me to close my eyes. Going through brushes on my eyes, cheeks and having my eyes lined I could finally stand up and walk to the mirror. The girl I saw in the reflection is totally opposite to what I thought I would look like. I thought I would look like a clown with the amount of makeup she put on me, but surprisingly I looked really pretty. I had my hair straightened but still a little wavy and some red and blue clip hair extensions randomly placed on my hair.

Once it was 5:30 Alice finally came out of her hibernation from the bathroom and showed me what her hair looked like. It was pretty cool. It was black was mostly black because that is her real hair color but with streaks of blond everywhere and it was kind of spiked. Putting on my red chucks and her putting on her grey ones we decided to wait on the couch until they arrive. It was only 5:50 by the time we felt impatient creep on. Alice started to go and find some food in the fridge and to fix her stylish hair while I just started pacing back and forth along the couch. When I thought the rug had enough of my rath I flopped down on the couch. Just then the phone rang; Alice was in the kitchen still stuffing her face I suppose so I went and answered it. On the other line was the hotel manager and said that we had a vehicle in the front waiting for us. Hanging up I went and told Alice and so after checking we had everything we needed we headed off towards the elevator. Hitting the big 'L' button I started to wonder why they didn't just come into the hotel and ask for us and just wait for us go to them.

Stepping out of the doors towards the car pick up and drop off I found out why.


	7. The bus

Chapter 7

Stepping out into the sun I saw a big, black tour bus right in front of the door to the hotel. But the thing is that the bus was surrounded by fans. They weren't just ordinary fans though; they were fans that had their faces smashed against all of the windows. The thing is Alice and I was so surprised that we stopped pretty much in the middle of the road and a couple feet away from the jungle of girls. Suddenly the door opened and there was a huge looking guy standing there. And if my ear drums didn't have enough damage they just got shot. Alice apparently knew him because she did a little happy dance and then decided to clue me in seeing my confused face. "That's Emmett Jonson, the drummer for the band"

Recognizing him, I saw he wasn't that bad good looking I guess. But if you go for the weight lifter guys and black haired guys then this is him. Anyway, Emmett pushed passed some fans and out came the stalker in the flesh. As soon as he put one foot out of the van all of the girls suddenly turned in to banshees! They screamed like they were going to get murdered! I don't know when but the cops came and made a walk way for Edward and Emmett but they parted like the red sea right towards us.

Making their way to our stund appearances Edward started smiling at me he grabbed my hand and kissed it and said "hi" while Emmett went up to Alice and yelled "what's up short stuff?" and that had them acting like they have known each other forever. Saying hi back he pulled me towards him and put his arm around my shoulders and made our way to the bus. While walking with him I can't even count how many glares I got but when we got there and the door closed the screaming came back again. This time they were softer. Confused I looked at Edward thinking for an explanation. "We got one of our old buddies to make sound proof windows." Making an ahh face I went and plopped down on one of the rows of couches that were on both sides of the bus. Following me, Edward came and dropped next to me as Emmett went straight towards the mini fridge on a counter and Alice sat down in a really comfy looking chair.

As Alice's little butt hit the chair Edward and Emmett suddenly flinched. Emmett was going to say something when a door opened and out came a cute blond guy. He didn't appear to notice us and went towards the chair but froze when he saw her on it. I didn't know what was happening but it was really quiet, the only sounds were from the bus moving and our slow breathing. The blond guy walked closer towards her and said "Hi, my names jasper and your butt is in my seat". Offended, Alice looked up at him and said "does it have your name on it?" a puzzled Jasper said yes while pointing towards the corner of the arm of the chair. Looking at it Alice suddenly pulled out her keys and started rubbing it on the leather of the chair. Horrified, jasper grabbed her wrist and saw that she put 'alice' next to the fancy writing that said 'Jasper' "You just ruined my chair!" He exclaimed with an angry face. Smiling, Alice replied "I just improved it!" "Whatever now get out of my chair!" pulling a serious face, Alice said "make me"

Apparently having a stare down between them I really wasn't surprised what happened next though. Jasper having enough of this playfulness picked up Alice from around the waist and flung her over towards me. Quickly, Edward was fast enough to grab me and pull me over his lap just in time for Alice to drop into the seat I just left. Edward was glaring at jasper as he gracefully fell into the chair closing his eyes peacefully. The thing I didn't expect this time was a red faced Alice stomping over and plopping herself onto his lap. A now opened eyed jasper make tiny 'ooof' as her tiny body came in contact as she landed hard on him. She simply stuck her tongue at him and turned back around so her back was to his chest. Moving around she got conferrable just in time for jasper to come back to his senses to realize he is being used as a chair right now. He just smiled down at the small, agitated woman and whispered in her ear. "You better keep that tongue in your mouth missy." Blushing, Alice turned to look at him and stuck her tongue at him once more and turning around. He look surprised that she did that but soon became a grin and quickly moved and kissed Alice on her cheek by her mouth.

Everyone seeing the whole thing laughed at Alice's rosy cheeks and as she heard us chuckling she pushed her face into Jaspers laughing chest. Knowing she has been defeated and that the fun was done I got out of Edwards arms and went to the counter where Emmett was leaning on and asked him if I could have something to drink. His reply was "of course! We have wine, water or soda". "Do you have any beer?" His shocked face was priceless. "Y-y-yo like beer? You prefer Bud over Sprite? And you're a girl?" pulling a confused face I nodded. Suddenly he pretty much exploded. "THAT'S AWSOME! HEY! EDDIE SHE'S A KEEPER!" with that Emmett went to go fetch me a beer while Edward came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "Don't I know it" and going to the fridge and grabbing some grapes. Emmett came out of the back and tossed me the beer. Catching and opening it in a split second and chugging it I looked back at the guys to see them staring at me wide eyed. Confused I said "what?"

Changing the subject Emmett said "AAnnyway, we are almost there are you ready to see us rock the house?" he ended it with an excited double punch. My reply was a "sure" as I went back to the seating area and sat back in my seat, I found the remote and changed the channel to a UFC fight. Putting my feet on the coffee table I started to see 'Bj Penn' putting this guy into an arm-bar" Standing up I shouted "GO PEANUT-BUTTER AND JELLY!" really interested in if the other guy was going to tap I barely saw a pink faced Emmett who was barely breathing from laughing so hard came stumbling in and fall on the couch. Sitting down next to him I asked if he was ok. After a minute or so his face finally came back to normal color and started mumbling something still chuckling and shaking his head. "What did you say?" I asked. "I said Edward better know what to do with you. Haha. And that you are going to be a handful." With that he started wheezing again from all of the laughter. I stood up and pulled my fist back and socked him right on the arm. That must have snapped him back because he stopped laughing and glared at me. Before he could do anything the driver from the front yelled that we were at the concert.

Edward came and rescued me as I made funny faces at Emmett and, grabbed my hand. As the door opened the last thing I thought of leaving the bus was 'what have I got myself into?'


	8. Concert

Chapter 8

Stepping out of the bus everything turned into frenzy. Even though we were in the back of the club it seemed like there was hundreds of people here. There was about five body guards keeping some people with cameras that I suppose was paparazzi away while we walked behind them towards the open doors. Once we were inside the guys were shipped somewhere to get changed while Alice and I really didn't know what to do so we just went to the front and sat on the stage. Soon I saw Edward on the side wall getting a mic on his shirt and holding a water bottle. Feeling eyes on him he brought his head up and looked around. His eyes stopped when they got to me.

Coming over to us he sat next to me and asked if I was prepared to see the show. Saying yes and stole the water in his hands I gulped it and gave it back just in time for someone to come up to us that said they were letting people in now and for him to go in the back with the other band mates and get ready. Him leaving, I felt a kind of pull in my chest but ignoring it because that only happened in soppy love stories and with gooey love couples. And just meeting him that was a very high possibility so with the thought that I just had heartburn or something Alice and I walked to the reserved seats and showing the guard that we had the 'ATL' pass we pick some seats in the middle and watched as people came rushing in. Soon all of the seats were full and we were waiting for the band to show. Soon these huge rooms full of seats were taken. All of a sudden there was all of these lights going everywhere. And drum beats to each flash of light. Then the sheet fell and all hell broke loose. Everyone got out of their chairs and went to the big open space in the front by the stage and started jumping up and down and screaming.

From listening to this song earlier today I knew that it was 'Dear Maria' so while listing to this Alice and I went to the front with the other people and started nodding our heads to the music.

'_I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen_

When the lights go off  
I wanna watch the way you  
Take the stage by storm  
The way you wrap those boys around your finger  
Go on and play the leader  
'Cause you know it's what you're good at  
The low road for the fast track  
Make every second last

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd

Then in the field you'll be the show girl of the home team  
I'll be the narrator  
Telling another tale of the American dream

I see your name in lights  
We can make you a star  
Girl, we'll take the world by storm  
It isn't that hard

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd  
Whoa...

Ha ha..

Take a breath, don't it sound so easy  
Never had a doubt  
Now I'm going crazy watching from the floor  
Take a breath and let the rest come easy  
Never settle down  
'Cause the cash flow leaves me always wanting more

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle

The whole time Jasper, the quiet one until I saw him with Alice was jumping around the stage like a kangaroo that was high on sugar! It was crazy! I saw the beautiful blond that I didn't see from before rocking on the electric guitar. I think Emmett likes her because the whole time he wasn't rocking on the drums he was gazing at her. I have never heard such an awesome voice. It was sexy and sweet but also held a strong meaning and passion when Edward was singing. My eyes were closed and jumping up and down just like the other people when suddenly Alice tapped me on the shoulder. Confused I looked at her and saw her pointing towards the stage. Looking up I saw Edward starring at me while singing. Now, if that wasn't the hottest thing I have ever seen!

After a couple more songs we headed back stage and showed some people our backstage passes and went back just in time to see all four of them walk out with exhausted looks on their happy faces. Once Edward saw me he came over and before I could stop him grabbed me and pulled me to his sticky body for a hug. Not really caring I hugged him back and congratulated them on the awesome performance. Shaking hands and meeting with Rosalie they soon left towards the dressing rooms. But this time Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. Not wanting to leave Alice alone I looked back to see her being in the same predicament as me but with jasper. We looked at each other and winked. Chuckling, I looked back to see we arrived at a room and he opened and closed the door for me and said that I could sit on the couch.

Taking his words to heart I landed/died on the couch and closing my eyes. I think I dosed off because soon there were some arms around me and I felt like I was floating. Soon I woke up to see I was back on the bus laying down on something comfy. Looking around I saw that I was on Edward who was sleeping with me across the couch. Alice was snuggling with jasper on the argument chair and Emmett and Rose were leaning on each other on the other couch. Smiling I buried deeper in Edwards arms, and smiling bigger when his grip tightened like he didn't want to let me go. That kind of brought me to think about if I liked him or not. Right now I absolutely liked him. No doubt about that but the thing is right now I only like what he looks like. I really don't know anything about him. I mean he could be a killer but right now I'm happy with my weird, crazy stalker who I woke up with this morning but he actually turned out to be okay. Grinning, I fell back asleep actually happy.


	9. Going to the diner

Chapter 9 {Edwards PointOfView}

Right after the show I was so exhausted but really happy that Bella seemed to like the songs. Right now I really like Bella. I like the way she looks, her feisty personality, the way she doesn't care what she eats and that she actually has a sense of humor. It's kind of hard these days to find a girl who is pretty with brains and knows when you're joking. Knowing she had a good time made me happy and I couldn't part with her. So I took her warm hand and brought her along with me towards my dressing room and said for her to relax. Apparently she really listened to me because after my shower I came back and saw her lightly snoring on the couch with her feet propped up on the table in front of her and her hair scattered everywhere. Even asleep she looked beautiful. Smiling, I looked out of my dressing room and saw that everyone was about to load onto the bus.

Going back in I went next to her and tried to wake her up. With no luck I picked her up bridal style and laid her head on my shoulder. Emmett seeing me, he asked me if I was okay and suggested him taking her. Not wanting to leave her I denied and carefully set her down on the couch in the bus. As soon as my arms left her body, they seemed to feel empty and not wanting to feel that, I was going to do something but just then Bella started to say something. "Edward…" she mumbled. Not sure if she was awake I answered her anyway. "Yeah?" "stay with me" Smiling I lifted her back up and slid in behind her and set her head on my chest and my arms around her and slowly let sleep take me and have dreams of Bella take over.

A flash of light danced behind my eyes which woke me up from my wonderful dream about this awesome, beautiful girl and she fell asleep in my arms. Opening my eyes I saw Rose holding a camera in front of me and smiling at a picture. Suddenly, something moved in my arms. Looking down I saw the beautiful girl I dreamt about laying on my chest. Smiling, I held onto her more tightly when she started to move around. She moved her head to where my heart was and sighed contently with her ear there and listening to my heart thump. Looking back up I saw Emmett in his corner, which is in the kitchen, eating a sandwich.

Jasper in his music writing chair with Alice in his lap and they had their heads together still sleeping. A yawn came to me and trying to not disturb the angel on my chest I turned my head and opened my mouth wide. Feeling the movement change on my chest she slowly opened her eyes. Sitting up she started stretching and looked around and saw me under her with wide, surprised eyes. Smiling as she got her bearings she smiled back at me and snuggled back to me. "Good morning" I said in my groggy voice. "Good Morning to you too" she whispered back. Realizing she was still in the clothes she had yesterday I asked her if she wanted to use some of my clothes and then we can go out for breakfast. Nodding, she got up and put her arms above her head and helped me up. Stretching also, I held her hand and led her towards the cabinets in the back and pulled out a t-shirt and jogging pants for her to wear and lightly pushed her towards the bathroom and said she could take a shower and use the stuff that said 'Edward' on them.

Going back to the main bus area I kicked Jasper's chair and woke him and Alice up and then went towards the kitchen to get some juice. Alice came skipping in looking like a raccoon from sleeping in her make-up; she lifted herself onto the counter and faced me. Putting the juice down, I looked right back at her. "Something you need short stuff?" "Yes actually, I have some questions." Nodding at her telling her she can proceeded she asked question after question. She asked if Jasper was single which I said yes to, where I was staying {The Luxor hotel}, how long we were going to be in Las Vegas {a shrug} and lastly. When I thought she was done she fired another one at me. How you did and Bella meet? I froze. I thought Bella told her how.

Right on time, Bella came walking in with her wet hair and my shirt that came down towards her thighs and swimming in my pants even though she looked like she was drowning in it she still looked cute and hot in my clothes. Going up to her I put my arm around her and we walked towards the TV and sat with the others watching 'SpongeBob Square-pants'. Getting up I asked the driver to pull over to a diner and for him to take a nap afterwards. I could drive.

Soon, we pulled into a small diner on the corner of a street called 'Grandma's kitchen'. Helping Bella out and holding her hand I waited for the others. Rose came out with a new set of clothes and our emergency bag along with Emmett and Jasper. Alice came out with her face clean and wearing Jaspers shirt with a rubber band holding it in the back. Holding hands with our partners we walked in the diner and waited for a table. A nice looking old lady came and helped us to a six seated table and handed us our menus and said that our waitress would come shortly. As we were talking and trying to wake up a teenage girl came and made her way towards the table, my eyes bugged out. It wasn't that she was ugly or anything. It was that she was wearing an 'ATL' shirt.

Looking at Rose I whispered "code red!" to her and she quickly grabbed the bag and threw out four beanies and sunglasses. Throwing them on we all looked at our menus and tried not to look at the waitress. I was too caught up in keeping my cool that I forgot Bella and Alice didn't know what was happening. Glancing up I saw the teenager at another table refilling coffee and whispered in Bella's ear "Code red means a fan of All Time Low and so we try to hide and not cause a scene." Understanding she scooted her chair closer to mine and ducked under my arm and put her face right next to mine. Her hair was kind of hiding my face and the menu helped too. Just then the waitress came over.

"Hi, welcome to 'Grandma's Kitchen' my name's Dana, what would you like to drink?" Saying our mumbled answers she left. Letting out a breath I fixed my beanie and sat back and put an arm around the back of Bella's chair. "Well that was close, I really didn't want to face a fan this early in the morning" said Emmett holding Rose's hand on the table. Agreeing I looked at Bella who had her head on my shoulder.

"So we never really got to talk. I have some questions for you guys". I said to Alice and Bella. Alice looked up from fixing jasper's beanie. "Shoot". "Where are you guys from?" I asked. Bella lifted her head from my shoulder. "I lived in Missouri for a while but moved with my parents to Washington and met Alice who has lived there her whole life." This time Jasper asked the question "So why did you guys come to Vegas?" "We were celebrating Bella's twenty-second birthday!" "oh thanks for calling out my age, Alice" Bella commented."Hold on a minute, when was your birthday?" I asked her. Looking down she said "Sunday" Today was Monday. "Wait. Yesterday was your birthday?" said Emmett. Nodding, Bella said "it was a very interesting birthday" Feeling bad that she woke up in my bed naked on her birthday I pulled her closer to me and said in her ear that I was sorry. Confused she looked up at me. I whispered in her ear "for waking up in my room". Realization got to her and she smiled and said "it's ok". Still feeling bad, I kept her close to me. I had to make it up to her somehow.

Talking more I found out that Bella was 22 {I'm 24, not bad}, had her own book store in Washington, no boyfriend {I was beaming at that}, and that she could stay in Vegas as long as she liked because she had her mom working there for a month as a birthday present. The more I found out about her the more she intrigued me and the more I liked her. Soon the food came and we fell into nice chatter when Bella excused herself to go to the bathroom. Once she left the waitress came over and refilled my mountain dew. She really couldn't see my face but that didn't stop her from flirting with me.

Rolling my eyes I went back to my food when Emmett made the stupidest mistake. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes then called Dena back over to get more syrup on his pancakes. Seeing his face her eyes got huge. She ran over to him and said really loudly "Your Emmett Jonson! Right!" not even giving him time to answer she turned towards me and looked at my face. "No, no, no this is unreal! Edward Mason is where I work! And I'm his waitress!" she looked like she was going to pass out because she was wobbling and then her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Luckily, I caught her before she hit the ground. I picked her up and set her on one of the empty booths and felt her pulse. She seemed to just have fainted. Thank god! Then all of a sudden she opened her eyes and saw me and started screaming. Everyone stared at us and Bella came running out of the bathroom.

{BPOV}

I was washing my hands when I heard a scream. It scared me out of my wits! I jumped then lunged towards the door and threw it open. I saw Edward trying to silence the waitress while Emmett was being smacked by Rose and Alice ran towards the kitchen. Soon Alice came back with the lady who sat us. She saw the girl and walked fast towards her. She put her arms around her and asked her what was wrong. She apparently couldn't speak because she only said "e-e-e-d-d a-a-l-l" then pointed towards her shirt. Looking at her shirt, I saw she was wearing an All Time Low shirt. So that's why Edward called a 'code red'. When Dena could finally move she attacked Edward. 


	10. copskissingshow

Chapter 10 {BPOV}

When the girl attacked Edward it was super fast! I didn't even know a girl about the age of fifteen could move that fast! Edward apparently didn't either because once she got her arms around him he froze. Then she just started saying all of this stuff while turning back and forth with a scared Edward still in her arms. All I could catch in her mumbling was "love, lots of babies, married, singer and millions". Then a terrified Edward looked at her like she was crazy {which she probably is} and asked her very nicely if she could let go of him. Her creepy reply was "NO! Because once I let you go you will never come back to me!" so Edward looked up to Emmett and nodded his head. That nod meant something because in a flash the girl was in Emmett's arms yelling and throwing her arms all around trying to get back to him.

Rosalie was on the phone right now which I thought was inappropriate at this moment and Alice was downright laughing. Looking back at what just happened it was pretty funny though. Within a couple of minutes Alice and I were laying on a booth crying from laughter. Once Alice and I were just chuckling I realized that the cops where here and talking to Rose. Oops, guess I was the rude one. Getting helped up by Alice, we walked back over to where they were Jasper was explaining what happened to a cop. Looking around I found that the crazy girl was nowhere to be found. Confused I walked over to Edward and asked him where she was. "I don't know either but I do know that she can't be within 100 feet of us anymore." Smiling, I stayed with Edward for the rest of the process and finally after paying for half of our meal we walked outside.

Heading towards the bus I heard some thumping. Looking around for the source of the sound I saw the crazy girl pushing her handcuffed hands against the window. Grabbing Edwards arm I pointed towards her. Once he got a look at her we started laughing. Staring at us she gave me the ugliest glare as I just smiled at her and waved. After that we finally went into the bus and plopped down on the benches I Remembered that Edward told the nice old driver guy to take a nap. I told  
Edward this and we got up and headed to the front of the bus.

Plopping in the passenger seat and putting on my seat belt I looked at Edward as he tried to get around the huge steering wheel. Apparently the old guy was freakishly skinny. Helpless, Edward looked at me and said he was stuck. Laughing, I got up and went across his lap and pulled the latch; but when I pulled it the seat flew backwards unexpectedly and had me laying full on Edward. He somehow grabbed me and was now holding my body to his and our faces was so close together.

Our eyes connected and then our faces got impossibly closer and our lips touched. It was really fast but I sort of felt like a spark and it kind of freaked me out so I ripped my lips from his prefect, molded ones. Looking at his surprised face I quickly got off of him and sat back in the passenger seat. Starring straight ahead for awhile waiting for him to start the bus, I noticed nothing was happening. Turning sideways I looked to see him still in the same position but with his eyes wide open. Leaning over and poking him I waited for him to respond. No reaction. Hitting him, no reaction. Getting up I went over and kissed him on his cheek. Suddenly, he snapped out of it and turned towards me. Then he was sailing thru the air and kissing me on my lips. Freezing for a moment I quickly went along with it and kissed him back.

After what felt like an eternity he freed me. Looking up I saw why. Alice was standing there with her mouth hanging open staring at us. Blushing, I put my hand up and lightly pushed Edward on the chest and he fell back in to the driver's seat away from me. Coming out of her shock state she started talking really fast really fast "I'm sorry! I was just wondering why we weren't moving and so when I came back here I saw you guys kissing and I kinda freaked. Sorry I ruined the moment but we really need to go." Forgetting the situation we were in I asked her "why do we need to get back so fast?" "Because they have another show tonight!"

Shocked, I looked at Edward and he said he didn't know anything either. So quickly starting the bus he slammed on the petal and we flew off. Alice went back with Jasper soon after we took off and so it was just me and him. Not awkward at all. Endless silence soon followed after and then it started getting on the nerves. It looked like it was effecting him too because every so often I would either feel or catch him ogling me. Realizing that he wasn't going to start the conversation, I started off just being blunt. "So did that kiss mean something?" quickly looking at me then back to the road he replied as if the answer was obvious. "Of course! I don't just go and kiss girls I don't like! Wait. Did it mean something to you?" Now it was my turn to be a smart alike "duh! Like you said I don't go and kissing guys I don't like!" Deciding to state the main idea he said "So we like each other." Nodding my head I agreed.

"The problem with this is I would have rather took you out on a date then kissing you but I guess it can change sometimes." Speaking my exact problem I added "But not every girl likes a rock star so it has to be different" Smiling at me he said "I guess those are just the lucky ones. And by the way, will you go with me on a date to a romantic dinner at a restaurant as soon as I find a long sleeve shirt that covers my tattoos?" Grinning, I said yes but disagreed at the cover of his beautiful tattoos. He reached over and took my hand as he said "Bella, how many big restaurants do you know that would allow someone like me dressed like I do now. Looking at him I saw him wearing some checkered vans, black guy skinny jeans, a red shirt that showed awesome two tattoos {pic on profile}, a black beanie along with his black lip ring.

Still putting up I fight I disagreed. "You know you don't have to take me somewhere nice. Just take me to something like Burger King or McDonalds'. I would be fine with that." Smiling and playing with my fingers he said "but this is our first official date I want it to be nice. For our other dates we can go somewhere like that." Catching his words I questioned him "so there is going to be other dates? I just hope I don't scare you away with my eating habits though. I hate how those girls who go and eat barely a leaf of a salad on the in front of a date. I'm warning you now I am going to order a something with meat and I refuse to wear a dress." {No offence to vegetarians, one of my friends is a veggie and I am happy for her!}

By the time I was finished with my speech Edward was full out laughing and trying to keep his eyes on the road. With a big smile on his face he looked at me and said something that made me smile along with him. "Good, I like a girl with an appetite and someone that knows what she wants". Squeezing his hand, I looked up at him. "Good cause I like a guy who agrees with me." Squeezing my hand back he looked back at me and teaseling said "oh! So you're going to be the one that wears the pants in the family?" Smiling, I replied "apparently, because I'm definitely not wearing a skirt."

Smiling he turned back towards the road and drove us all the way towards Treasure Island hotel for Alice and I to change and get more clothes.

Once we got there Alice and I lead them up to our room. The whole time we were in the elevator I saw that we were paired off. Jasper was holding Alice's hand, Emmett and Rose were swinging there twined hands between them and Edward had his arm around my shoulders so that my ribs were practically against his. Walking towards the door I pulled out the card in my back pocket and directed their way in. Pushing Edward away from me and onto the couch was pretty hard considering I couldn't get away from him fast enough yesterday. Walking into my room I sat on the bed and thought that this was all happening so fast.

I liked Edward a lot but I only met him yesterday and now I'm all lovie dovie with him. I stopped and my eyes widened. Who would have thought that a guy could break The Bella Swan so fast and easily? In high school I was known by friends as the Heartbreaker! I would date a guy for about a guy for about a week and then break up with him because I don't like relationships. Now that I think about the time that I spent with Edward it didn't even come close to what I felt with the guys that I went out with. I was pondering that when Alice came in the door all cleaned up and with a bag in her arms.

"Why aren't you showered yet?" asked Alice as she came and sat on my bed with me. "I was just thinking" I said as I go off the bed and headed towards my dresser to get some clothes to change into. "You were thinking about Edward weren't you?" Surprised, I turned around and asked how she can possibly know that. "I know you too well Isabella Marie Swan. So do you really need to know how I DON'T notice the look you get when you think about him or talk about him?" "Guess not" was all I could really say as I went towards the shower.

Coming out clean I walked in to the living room and saw Edward on the couch with his feet propped up and Rose next to him, Emmett sitting on a bar stool on the island eating something and Jasper on the couch with Alice on his lap. Walking towards the closet to get some shoes I was unprepared when a hand shot out and wrapped around my waist and pulled me onto the couch. Already knowing who it was I looked up to see a smug Edward. "Where do you think you're going?" "I'm going to the closest." "No you're not." "Well not now!" I said as I tried to get up. Pulling me back to his chest he didn't say anything but held me on his lap and put his attention back to the TV while putting one arm across my shoulder and the other around my waist. Knowing I wasn't going anywhere any time soon I just relaxed and watched the baseball game that was on. Soon my eyes started closing and before I was knocked out I thought 'if the last show was awesome, how will this one be?'


	11. the flyer

Chapter 11 {EPOV}

Celebrating the goal for the soccer game we were all watching, I went to get up when I remembered that Bella was still in my lap. Looking down I saw she had her face close to my chest and both of her hands in fists against hers and both of her legs across my lap. I was admiring the way the light in the room shined against her hair and the way her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks as she dreamed when I was rudely broken out of my state of awe as Jasper got my attention. "Hey man, we better get going. We have a gig soon." Taking my glare of him I asked "We are taking the girls with us right?" Shocked he replied as if I was crazy. "Of course we are! I'm not leaving Alice and apparently Bella isn't letting go of you so soon." Glancing at Bella I saw that she now had her hands griped on my shirt tightly. Smiling I looked up to see that Jasper was gone and Bella and I were the only ones in the room.

Deciding that is was time to wake her up and for her to pack I started to give her little kisses across her cheek. Smiling even bigger when instead of moving away she pushed her face closer towards me I gently cooed "Babe, it's time to wake up. We have a show soon." Watching the way she slowly lifted her eye lids and started looking around like she didn't know where she was. She looked like a little kid who didn't know what to do. When she looked at me she got that strong boost back into her. "Hey, what's going on?"

Laughing, I gave her a peck on the lips. I was going to go for a little more when she suddenly pulled back. Confused I went to try again when she covered her mouth. She then started mumbling, I was able to understand what she was saying barely. "Can't! I have sleep breath!" and with that she got off my lap. Before she could get up I grabbed her and started tickling her. "So, can I kiss you now?" I asked as I let her calm a bit too let her breathe.

Unexpectedly, she got out of my arms and ran down the hallway with me right behind her. She ran towards the bathroom and shut with the door with a lock. Giving up I let her do her wake up routine and sat on the bed and looked at her bedroom. She had a couple of posters on her wall of some bands like Cross my heart, FM Static, Bowling for soup, and 3OH!3 but what confused me was there was a piece of paper taped to her wall in the corner of her room. Getting off her bed I walked over and gently pulled it off and saw that it was a flyer of our concert in Washington. Confused I wondered why she would have that taped on her wall when she walked out of the bathroom with all her glory and looked around for me. When she caught sight of me she smiled walked over and looked at what I had in my hands. Then she started laughing.

Smiling I asked her "what's so funny?" Gaining her breath back she replied "Alice wanted to go to the concert in our hometown and of course wanted me to go with her but I had work so everywhere I looked she would put a flyer. So after finding on in my book it was the last straw for me and so I went up to her and threw it at her and said 'I'm not going'. She finally saw that I wouldn't budge and so she just went. When she came home though all she talked about was how hot Jasper was and how much fun it was and how she was going to drag my butt there if liked it or not next time we have the chance."

Once she was done with the story both of us were laughing and that's how Jasper found us. "I really don't want to know, but come on we have to get on the bus we have a while until we get to the place where we are going. Emmett won't tell us where is but I got Rose to tell us that it's a hotel/casino and it starts with an L." Once he was gone I put the paper back on the wall and asked Bella if she would like to go with us to the concert. Bella never ceased to surprise me when she interrupted my question "you don't even have to ask because Alice is going and I am not being here alone and I was going to go if you liked it or not."

Grinning, I pulled her to my chest and added "you were going with me if you liked it or not also." I ended this with a kiss on the top of her head. With a tap on her butt and a squeal from her I walked out of her room to let her. Heading towards the kitchen and getting a water bottle I hopped up on the island near the fridge and thought where I was going to take Bella for our date. Maybe I could take her to a restaurant in the hotel we are going to perform at. With that idea I hopped down and caught Alice's arm when she was heading towards Bella's room and asked her "I'm going to take Bella on a date somewhere after the show so can you help her?" Immediately saying yes she went on and on asking what she should wear and what were going to be doing. Getting the information she needed she skipped off towards where she was going. Man that girl is a handful. I give my best wishes for jasper.

Shaking my head I went to the couch where the guys and Rose were and plopping down with a huff. I looked at Rose to see her watching the TV with a bored expression and remembered that she didn't have and friends' expect for us really and feeling sad I got her attention. "Hey Rose, why don't you go and help Alice and Bella get packed and ready? I'm sure they could use your fashion sense." With a smile she nodded her head and removed herself from Emmett's arms and with a kiss on his cheek she was up and going. When she was out of sight I saw Emmet give me a thank-you look. With a nod towards him I turned my attention towards the soccer game.

After a while the girls came out laughing and having a bag each in their hands. Getting up I took Bella's black tote bag out of her hands and put it on my shoulder and put my arm around her. Watching the guys do the same to their girls we were out of the room and in the lobby. The guys helped putting the bags in the lower compartment of the bus and then we went in and got ready for the journey.

When we were half way there Emmet pretty much exploded. "IM BORED!" "Alright then let's do something, how about a card game?" Bella suggested. Agreeing we all sat in a circle on the floor while Jasper went to go find a deck of cards. Coming back with two he sat down next to Alice and started pulling the first deck out them. "What are we playing?" he asked pulling out the other deck and mixing it with the first one. Everyone started firing out suggestions "War?" "Blackjack?" "Poker?" "Speed?" "I know!" Alice shouted over the suggestions. We all looked at her. "We can play goldfish!" All approving on that game Jasper grabbed the huge deck and gave seven cards face down to everyone and then put the rest in the middle. Nodding his head we all lifted our cards and put the matching ones in front of us. "House!" called Emmett excitedly. Jasper called that he started first "Bella do you have a 7?" With a shake of her head he went and got a card from the extra piles.

That went on till we got to the hotel and right when Emmett was about to win Jerry our driver called from the front "alright we are here! Have a good show!" "GOD DANG IT!" Emmett yelled as he threw the cards he had in his hand on the ground and stomping out of the bus. Laughing we quickly put up the cards and headed out towards the front of the hotel. Walking in holding Bella's hand we headed towards the front desk and got our room key. I went up with the girls up to the one room while the guys got the instruments. When I put all of our stuff in the room I said I was going to go get ready and to enjoy the show. With a kiss to Bella and a bow I was out the door and down the elevator. Making it backstage I sat in a chair while the people we hired to 'make us look good' got to work. She straightened some of my hair, put some stuff on my face and then told me to put on the clothes she threw at me. Man, these workers were snappy and mean. I'm going to have to find some new ones, again. Putting on a black beanie I slid on my white shirt and dark blue jeans and black chucks.

Fixing my piercings I went out and helped set the microphone and set a beat to get warmed up. Telling the manager of the place that we were ready to let the fans in I went back stage again. I let out a big breath and closed my eyes. I heard some fans screaming which made me snap my eyes open. I can do this. With a smile I walked on to the stage that had a lot of shiny lights that kind of looked like heaven if you looked at it right. "HOW ARE YOU DOING LUXOR HOTEL?" 


	12. Luxor part 1

Chapter 12

***sorry but I was out of state all weekend so I wasn't able to continue but I am using the dialogue from the ATL movie because I thought it fit and is pretty funny! =D so that's my first disclaimer!***

EPOV

Stepping onto the stage was like bliss. Hearing the crowd scream your name, the lights blinding your vision, prefect. I have always dreamed about being on stage with my friends who are like family and just play the music we wanted to play and what we wanted to do not someone else's and fortunately that happened.

Getting the microphone from the stand I started introducing the band. "This is Emmett on the drums" Emmett played a little which made the fans get excited. "Jasper on guitar" He did a short solo that went from the high note to the lowest. That made the crowed go even wilder and sensing that Jasper looked behind at Emmett and stuck his tongue out at him. Not liking that Emmett sneered at him and did a complicated set and let the note ring out towards everyone. Chuckling I looked back at the hundreds of people cramped together and said into the microphone "Alright, alright that's enough! But I'm Edward and this is ALL TIME LOW!" With that the lights cut and all of these different colored lasers/lights went everywhere which made the screams come again.

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

Once I started off with that intro everyone started jumping and shouting the lines along with me.

She works for the weekend  
Mix tape of her favorite bands  
Tearin' up the radio  
Lost in the stereo sound

She's trouble in a tank top  
Pretty little time bomb  
Blowing up  
I'll take you down  
Living in the radio  
Lost in the stereo sound

Coming up was the chorus I had to get the crowed pumped so I started throwing up my arms whenever I could but still continue to play the guitar.

_She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go  
But she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control  
So beautiful  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
And I've been  
Waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope  
'Cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

As I'm singing I look towards my right as saw that Jasper was just bouncing on the spot and then after a while I look back to him and see that he wasn't there but is on the risers in front of the stage interacting with the crowd.

_Shake down on a Saturday  
Sit back  
Gotta catch my breath  
'Cause every time I see her  
I know she's gonna take it back somehow_

Tattoos and a switchblade attitude  
Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile  
Sex in stereo  
Don't turn the radio down

She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go  
But she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control  
So beautiful  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
And I've been  
Waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope  
'Cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I'm just like cellophane  
'Cause she sees right through me  
I know she's glitter and gold  
And that's just the price I pay  
When I don't even know her name  
She's slipping away

To get the crowd included I shouted "sing it with me!"

_She works for the weekend  
Mix tape of her favorite bands  
Tearin' up the radio  
Lost in the stereo sound__  
_

She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go  
But she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control  
So beautiful  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
And I've been  
Waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope  
'Cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

Barely letting the guitar ring out I nodded towards the speaker guys to let them know that we were ready for the next song.

_3pm On my feet and staggering  
Through misplaced words and a sinking feeling  
I got carried away  
Sick, Sick of sleeping on the floor  
Another night another score  
I'm jaded, bottles breaking_["SING!"] _take me home?_

You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
When I'm falling to the bathroom floor  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times, let's face it  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
Stella would you take me home?  
Stella would you take me home?

2am I'm on a blackout binge again {Ha! Ha!}  
You know I don't need sleep  
And I lost my keys  
But I've got so many friends  
And they keep, keep me coming back for more  
Another night another score  
I'm faded, bottles breaking

You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
When I'm falling to the bathroom floor  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times, let's face it  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
Stella would you

One more reason I should never have met you  
Just another reason I could never forget you  
Down we go, the rooms spinning outta control  
Lose yourself in a chemical moment  
The night life's taking its toll  
That's just the way it goes  
Come on, Stella would you take me home?

You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
Stella would you take me home?

You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
When I'm falling to the bathroom floor  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times, let's face it  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
Stella would you take me home

Smiling wide at the roaring crowd I left to go off stage and get my other guitar and to wipe my face and hands quickly and then waited for the screams calm down a bit then started talking but I was interrupted. "Holy tittyfuck!" screamed Jasper. Laughing I screamed into the microphone as the fans got loud "How are you doing Las Vegas! This is unreal, holy shit!" With that I turned away to walk around the stage.

"Hey miss! Let me see your camera" said Jasper into the microphone. "Yeah! He's going to take a picture of the crowd...and maybe his balls." I added and laughed as he said "I'm going to take a picture of the people" but turned around and opened his pants with the camera still off. "BALLER!" I shouted. As jasper tried to turn on the camera I told the crowd hot they looked and Jasper gave up saying that it was broken. Playing with the guitar in my hands I said "it's not broken you dick, push the button to turn it on." Turning back to the crowd I started making jokes that everyone was getting naked because there was a lady on a man's shoulders only in a pink flowery bra and jeans.

"Ok we are going to play some more songs now and hopefully you guys continue to get naked. Let's see what happens." Getting jaspers attention I pointed towards a guy trying to feel up a chick without a shirt on. Chuckling we turned around and gave the signal towards a grinning Emmett.

_Time to lay claim to the evidence  
finger prints sold me out…__  
_

***can anyone guess what song that is from?***

**The first song is 'Lost in stereo'-ATL**

**Second song is 'Stella'-ATL**

Third song you have to guess 


	13. Luxor part 2 dare

Chapter 13 Thanks for commenting and yes the song is…

Hearing the killer ring of the bass got the people knowing what the next song it. "SIX FEET UNDER THE STARS is next peoples!" yelled Jasper

_Time to lay claim to the evidence  
finger prints sold me out… but our footprints wash away  
From the docks downtown  
and its been getting late for days  
and I think myself deserving of  
a little time off,  
we can kick it here for hours and  
just mouth off about the world  
and how we know it's going straight to hell  
pass me another bottle honey, the Yeager's so sweet  
but if it keeps you around, then I'm down  
_

The whole time I was singing I was just bouncing on the spot from the excitement and energy

_Meet me on Thames Street  
Ill take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold you look so fierce but I'm warm enough  
Because the tensions like a fire  
Well hit  
South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, Ill drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself,  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars_

I should have known better than to call you out  
[on a night like this, a night like this]  
If not for you, I know Id tear this place to the ground  
[but I'm alright like this, alright like this]  
I'm gonna roll the dice before you sober up and get gone  
[I'm always in over my head]

Thames Street  
Ill take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold you look so fierce but I'm warm enough

Because the tensions like a fire  
Well hit  
South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, Ill drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself,  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars

time to lay claim to the evidence  
finger prints sold me out  
but our foot prints washed away  
I'm guilty but I'm safe for one more day  
overdressed and underage  
[what a letdown]  
do you really need to see an id?  
This is embarrassing as hell  
[what a letdown]  
but I can cover for it so well  
When were six feet under the stars

Thames Street  
Ill take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold you look so fierce but I'm warm enough  
Because the tensions like a fire  
Well hit  
South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, Ill drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself,  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars

Six feet under the stars  
Six feet under the stars

After breathing hard for a bit, Emmett felt the elation of the fans and yelled into the microphone "Repeat after me! FUCK YEAH!" The drums just went along with that as the crowd repeated. Laughing we continued singing other songs and then said our goodbyes.

"Well it has been fun singing at the Luxor Hotel but, I'm afraid it's time to go." I wasn't even finished with that sentence when the fans started whining and 'booing'. Smiling I said "well I know it has been an awesome time and I hope you enjoyed the show! And check out the DVD that is coming soon!" With a big wave I stepped of stage and gave my guitar away to a person back stage to get it cleaned and put away in the bus. Plopping in the closest chair I chugged a water bottle.

Watching the people fuss over stupid stuff, I started wondering what I would be doing if I wasn't like this and didn't have this life style. What job would I have? Be a doctor like my dad? A teacher? Banker? Therapist? Pharmacist? Shaking my head I spotted a trashcan and did a jump shot and decided even if I didn't make it big I would still be in music. Smiling I left the room thinking of Emmett as a health teacher. He always had a thing for girls that dirty talked. How about them talking about how a chick's period starts? Laughing out loud I went to go find my band mates.

I found Emmett consuming a sandwich, jasper with Alice on his lap playing some strings on the guitar, and rose watching the TV. "Hey guys, where's Bella?" I asked. Right then a pair of slim arms wrapped around my waist. Grinning, I put my hands over hers and walked towards the couch with Bella waddling behind me trying to match my pace. When both of us were in front of the couch I fell unceremoniously on her lap. Hearing her let out a grunt I snuggled closer to her grinning like a maniac the whole time. Whining she said "not that I don't like this but do you have to be so heavy? And have the most boney butt?" Cracking up I removed myself from her and lifted her up and placed her on my lap so our roles are reversed. Burying my face into her neck I replied "one, I'm not heavy I'm just heavier than you and two, I do not have a boney butt. Really, I am offended because I have a lot of compliments on how muscular it is!"

"Oh really?" she replied "for your information I can eat my own weight so that's out. And for the second one who has been giving you these compliments? They better be either from your mother or band mates." Winking at Jasper who snickering I said "That's right! You haven't seen Emmett, jasper and I play football. We are just all over each other. As a matter a fact I remember Emmett slapping jaspers ass."

Giggling she whispered in my ear "the only one who will be touching your ass from now on should be me" Rising my eyebrow at her I started poking her side making her gasp."What are you going to do? Mark your territory?" This time she raised both of her eyebrows, AKA not a good sign.

**A WHILE LATER**

"Keep walking mister!" yelled a voice behind me. Walking out of the dressing room with my hands up like it was the police talking instead of the smoken brunette, I followed her orders. "Turn around" doing so I realized that everyone who was working paused and looked interested in what was happening. I faced her and she gave me a big hug. Not expecting that I automatically put my arms around her and felt her rubbing my back. Confused but relaxed I held her. Then she whispered in my ear. "The rest of your dare is for you to walk around the hotel and stage. Then it's over." Smiling I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away thinking that I got off easy for getting a dare.

Walking around everyone started snickering and pointing at me. Confused I asked a girl who was by the food table. Laughing she pulled something off my shirt. Saying "thanks" I looked at it.

It read : This ass is mine. Stay back

Sincerely, Bella Swan


	14. Jasper and Emmett lovin

Chapter 14

BPOV

Smiling I turned back into the room after whisking Edward away. Rubbing my hands together I gave the group a 'job well done' look and flopped down on the extended couch. I turned my head to watch whatever was on the TV right now but I was blocked by my perky best friend who was obviously playing hide and seek with Jaspers tongue right now and apparently winning. Because little Alice would never do such a thing.*wink, wink* so as her friend I decided to make my feeling known, cause that's just what an buddy does! ...right?

"Gross! Alice I am trying to watch the TV and you're not helping by blocking it with Jaspers dome! And GET A ROOM!"

Emmett who was shoving food down his throat at the time started dying from getting food stuck which made me choke from laughing at him. When I got my voice back I yelled "Rose! Emmett needs CPR and I'm not available. What should I do!" With Emmett now coughing Rose replied "Have jasper do it! It wouldn't be the first time!" I stared at jasper with wide eyes. He finally detached Alice from him and glared at the wall I assume Rosalie was. "It was one time! He was about to die!" That's when silence thinned out.

I broke it because that's just what I do and looked at jasper with awe on my face. "Dude! I didn't know you scored Emmett! Good for you!" Now it was his turn for his eyes to get big. "I don't! I'm straight as a fucking street! I swear! Ask Alice! She'll tell you!" He turned to toward her with pleading eyes. "Right, baby!" While he was turned away I gave Alice a look to go along with me.

"Well, Jasper, baby" she said as she looked into his earnest eyes. "You do hang out with a lot of guys, and you bring Chap Stick with you everywhere, and honey… you drink beer with a straw." This is when it got good. His jaw dropped dead to the ground. "Jasper you might want to close that mouth before a nice man finds something to do with it.

Devastated, jasper went and retracted himself from Alice and went to redeem his ego in a different room. When he was gone I leaned over to Alice to give her a high five. "Awesome job! But you do know that you are going to pay for that later when he finds out that you were joking… you were joking about those things right?" Not knowing what to say she got up from her seat and went to the food table Emmett abandoned. She picked up an apple and started twisting it in her hands not looking up from it. "He's manly, but he is pretty sensitive too though." She mumbled. Then she looked up at me with that fire in her little eyes again "and for your information he does drink from a beer like a man but her does carry around some lip balm because he tired of my complaining."

Smiling, I went up too her. "You really like him don't you?" she returned it with a bigger smile. "Yeah, but he is somehow different from the other guys I liked, you know? They were all what I wanted in a guy but jasper isn't really what I was looking for." I gave her a hug and whispered in her ear. "Go apologize for me." That's all she needed and ran out of the room like a bat out of hell.

Flopping back down on the couch I looked around for something to do. I really didn't want to go find Edward right now because I wanted him to find me and Jasper and Alice were making up or making out take your pick. And Rose and Emmett went off to god knows where. Before just closing me eyes and resting I spotted an old red notebook on one of the coffee tables. It looked really worn and had been dog eared a lot of times.

Reaching out I went to pick it up right when the door came swinging open. Freezing, I turned around and saw Edward at the door with an eyebrow raised holding the paper sign out to me. Letting my mouth twitch with the laugh ready to be let out I got up and went to him with the notebook behind my back. "I see you found my love note" I said to him with a full blown grin. "Why yes I did. And I wouldn't have known if the staff wasn't laughing and pointing at me." He said scowling but that's not what his eyes said. "Well you're known for attention." I replied shrugging and trying to play it off like I didn't care while turning and setting the notebook back on the table." And you have to admit it was pretty good" I continued as I flipped my hair back to look at him.

Breaking the act, he chuckled and went to capture me by pushing my back to his chest with his arms wrapped around waist. He lightly swept my hair back from my neck and put a sweet kiss there. "Yes it was. But now you have to watch out for payback" he said mumbling into my hair. I quickly turned around so we were face to face. Or in my case face to chest. I looked up at him and said with my best innocent expression and said "bring it on". And with that he grinned and lightly brushed his lips against mine and took my hand to lead me out of the entertainment area and into the hotel.

_**I realize that I haven't been posting anything for a long time but truthfully I actually forgot that I had a story! So I whipped up this story and I'm trying to get my stuff sorted out! Sorry! :D**_


End file.
